Chasing Pain
by This Is My Pain
Summary: Naruto has a secret past and Sasuke's trapped in the memory of what transpired that night. He's stuck with no way out... or is there. Pein has come for Naruto and Sasuke doesn't know if he has the heart left. Can the young human and vampire be rescued? DISCONTINUED :( CHECK MY PROFILE
1. Prologue

Chasing Pain

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of...hurt**

* * *

His **Blood**...

His **Pein**...

His **Life**...

Is my everything...

Where did he go?

Why did he disappear?

Will I ever get him back?

**Am I Insane?**

**Yes... Yes I am...**


	2. Chapter 1: So Much Pein

Chasing Pain

**Chapter 1: So Much Pein**

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of...hurt**

**

* * *

**

Naruto moaned. The sheets on his bed balled up at the end, tears stained his tan cheeks. The door fell open and silent feet stalked in, Naruto stopped moaning and his breathing became slow and steady. The silent stranger, glowed as he stepped into the moonlight that leaked into Naruto's bedroom window.

Naruto began to moan again as the person slowly began to fade into the moonlight, filling into the shadows. Naruto shot up, his bright blue eyes almost popping out of his head. The tears continued to fall. Naruto closed his eyes trying to hold himself together. The pain of his dream was still fresh in his mind, he flinched as the blood and screams seemed to resurrect themselves behind his closed eyelids.

Naruto let his legs roll off the bed. He slouched leaning on his knees, he looked at light that fluttered in threw the window. He stood up and walked into light, escaping the dark shadows. He sighed with relief, and then looked around his room. He really needed a lamp,, it was so dark from where Naruto stood in the light. Then a new wavelength stretched across his field of vision.

He turned his head to his alarm clock that sat quietly on his dresser. He sighed in axienty when he realized what time it was. 11:48, great he was late. He needed money and now he was late!. Orochimaru was gonna be a real bitch about it too. Naruto jumped into the shadows going into his closet. After being in his dark room for so long he was pretty good at seeing at night.

Naruto pulled on his tight skinny jeans and slipped on a plain black shirt. He growled, black defiantly wasn't his color. Orange, yellow, and even blue would be better than black. He opened his door to see six expecting dogs and cats at his door. Oh right he forgot to feed him when he got him last night.

Naruto slammed his head on the wall as he rounded the corner. He cursed, pubbed his head, and continued what he was doing. He slid into the pantry and pulled out the bag of cat food and the bag of the dog food. He pulled all the bowls onto the counter feeling each one wit food.

"Millie, Chilly, Stick, Shadow, Dess, and Whiskers." He named all the cats. He slid over to the dogs still in the rust. "Spot, Iffy, Jupiter, Pluto, Messi, and Mo." He slid on his shoes and waved the animals goodbye as he slid out the door. He said hello to the whore who stood on the bottom floor of the apartment complex and she gave the same little greeting.

"You know where he is?" She asked. Naruto looked up at the sky than back to her.

"No." He said quietly. Naruto knew she was talking about her lover, but he died seven years ago. She never go over it, that's how she became a whore she would do anyone who said, 'I'm him.'

Naruto sighed as he heard those words from the next man that walked onto the lot. He turned the corner almost running into a hooded stranger, then stopped as he stared into crimson debts. The stranger removed the hood and Naruto backed away scared. He struggled as the stranger wrapped his pale arms around Naruto's body. He tried to scream, but a kiss took his breath. Naruto pushed away and then took off running not daring to look back at the raven-haired stranger.

_Why is he back!? _Naruto kept running then came to a dead halt, as he saw smoke and the sky set aglow. Naruto ran to see what the origin of the smoke had come from.

When he rounded the final corner, he stared suprised the the horrifying sight. The bar was on fire!!

* * *

Sasuke stared from the rooftops as the bar blazed and his blonde tried get in. His struggled were in vein against the police men. Sasuke had kept Naruto away in his dreams, but even Sasuke couldn't protect the many souls that were to die in that fire. Sasuke wasn't a saint and he only wanted on think and it was that blood... the bittersweet blood.

Naruto had gotten away from him earlier and it wasn't going to be easy to keep the hyper blonde in his sight. The Creepers he had seen around the shop and the apartments, weren't just going to disappear. He had gotten rid of most of them, but there were a lot more to go. Sasuke suppressed his urge to go down onto the black streets and comfort the blonde who was huddled on the ground.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked up in Sasuke's direction and glared hatefully, Sasuke smiled and turned away not willing himself to face the blonde's anger. He started toward Naruto's apartments. His eyes glowed faintly in the moonlight.

_A Few Hours later..._

Sasuke watched as his blonde trudged back into the complex, his eyes on the ground. He looked up as he reached the top of the stairs, his face turned from sad to scared. He tried to run, but Sasuke was already holding him tightly. Sasuke could hear Naruto's heart beat speed up as the raven traced his cold fingers over Naruto's warm, tan nape.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice as traced with fear. Sasuke smirked and leaned down putting his cheek close to Naruto's ear. He opened his mouth and scrapped his fangs over Naruto's neck. He looked up bored when the blonde tore away from him, holding his neck. His eyes were wild and Sasuke saw the strain in them. He tipped his head sideways and then turned leaning his back against the wall.

Naruto hesitated, but quickly walked past Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto fumbled for the keys to his apartment. Sasuke watched the pale trembling hands and couldn't help, but tease the blonde a little more. He wrapped his arms around the blonde (His speed) feeling the warm skin heat up his own. Naruto stopped trembling and his heart began to race again.

"Sasuke please." Naruto's voice was pleading. Sasuke knew the reason; all those years of watching and suddenly he comes back.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. The blonde's heart calmed and Sasuke smiled, then pulled away. Naruto looked back hopefully, but Sasuke was already gone. He was already running .

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed a smile on his face. He rolled on his side and his thoughts were lulled by pictures of Sasuke. Then it happened, the pain shot through his head Naruto let out a silent scream. The light from his window was shadowed as cold hands wrapped over his body. The pain ebbed and Naruto snuggled closer to the warm chest and fell off to sleep. His dreams were quiet and happy.

* * *

Sasuke growled as the Creeper slid from the shadow. He let Naruto rest on his arm as the blonde slept peacefully, Sasuke couldn't, wouldn't go to sleep until he could get rid of this Pein. The Pein that has been growing stronger since Naruto's thoughts and emotions have been dark and sad. Sasuke knew that Pein wouldn't disappear until he could be killed.

Sasuke glowered at the shadow that began to creep towards them. He hissed and it retreated back to its hiding place, but the sense of dread that washed over Sasuke wasn't going away.

* * *

**Next Chapter: You're hurt Enough**

**Please comment!!!!XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDD**


	3. Chapter 2: You're Hurt Enough

Chasing Pain

**Chapter 2: You're Hurt Enough**

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of...hurt**

* * *

Naruto woke with a start. He smelled smoke and something sweet, he smiled as he rolled off his bed. He had a goodnight with Sasuke and his dreams weren't bloody anymore. He slipped on his house shoes and headed down stairs, as he got closer to the bottom he smelled bacon and waffles. He smelt a fire and burning wood. He turned the corner to the kitchen ans stared amazed.

"Good morning Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto growled and turned his head from Sasuke and walked toward the couch. He pushed stick off earning a hiss from the brown cat. Naruto watched as the cat walked over to Sasuke and wrapped its long body around his feet. Sasuke didn't look like the type to cook, but as he stood there making their breakfast he looked elegant. The crimson eyes were dull, but bright and his raven hair looked lighter than usual.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked back at Naruto from the waffle cooker. Naruto felt anger well up inside him when he saw the smirk that was held on Sasuke's face.

"What Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen, walking past Sasuke. He felt a hand wisp lightly across his ass, Naruto spun catching Sauske's hand. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and spun the blonde around. He pressed Naruto's on his back and smiled as he heard the blonde yelp. He moved his leg between Naruto's and shifted back and forth.

"Wah...Ah." Naruto moaned. He laid his head on the counter as Sasuke grinded him, he moaned when Sasuke licked his neck. He loved it when Sasuke licked his neck and he loved it when Sasuke played with him. Then he broke from his trance as Sasuke stopped and turned to one of the barking dogs, its eyes locked on the door. Naruto jerked as Sasuke started up again.

"Wanna take it to bed?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked back at him and then turned away. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand wrap around his waist and he followed as Sasuke pulled him up the stairs. He was still in a trance kinda like a bug walking into a spiders trap, but Naruto didn't want to break free. He didn't mind Sasuke using him, but the images of six years ago are still embedded in his head.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned. The raven had already stripped the blonde of his clothes and was neatly playing with his body. He looked up from his playing and met the blue eyes of the blonde. "We can't I have school today." Sasuke groaned and looked at the clock it was 9:55, he looked at Naruto.

"What time do your classes start?" He asked. Naruto looked at the clock, then back at Sasuke. "10:30, but i have to be there by ten." He moaned. Sasuke growled and rolled off the sexy blonde, he combed his hand through his hair and stood up. "Alright I'll take you." He said. Naruto pulled up the covers as Sasuke walked out the room, he stared at the pale back until it was gone.

Naruto sighed, "When will I ever learn?" He got off his bed and headed into the closet. He slipped on the clothes he had on yesterday and quickly pulled a comb through his hair. As he walked down the stairs, he realized Sasuke was talking to someone. He peaked around the corner and saw the raven standing at the door, barely cracked he was speaking to whomever was out there.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked back suddenly and everything after happened so fast. Sasuke stepped aside, the door flew open and a royally beautiful blonde was hugging Naruto.

"Naru-chan!" He moaned. Sasuke watched with annoyance in his eyes. Then he looked up as another raven stepped in, he looked just like Sasuke only taller.

"Deidara." Itachi said. Naruto watched as Sasuke's brother called back his lover. Deidara glared at Itachi, but slowly peeled himself off of Naruto. Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for Deidara to move far away enough for Sasuke to get Naruto. Naruto smiled as Itachi and Deidara turned towards the door.

"Alright Sasuke we'll come back later." Itachi said. Deidara started to complain, but stopped when he earned a kiss from Itachi. Naruto watched the love scene, happily on the other hand Sasuke looked impatient. He waved goodbye to his brother then scooped Naruto up and carried him down the stairs in broad daylight.

"Sasuke put me down." Naruto hissed. Sasuke looked a his blonde and then slipped his arm up so the blonde could slip off. Naruto looked around the lot and spotted a red Volvo and turned to Sasuke. He nodded and Naruto ran towards the car, he looked at the red beauty a gleam in his eyes.

"You can have it." He said suddenly. Naruto looked up suprised and then smiled as Sasuke slid the keys over the hood towards him. Naruto ran around the other side and Sasuke slipped into the passengers side. "Take care of it." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Naruto said. He pushed the keys in bringing the beauty to life, and slowly back it up, but once in the street he was going about ninety miles per hour. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke smiling, his eyes closed,and his chest moving steadily up and down.

He really loves going fast.

* * *

Sasuke groaned when Naruto woke him up.

"See you later." Was all Sasuke heard. When he fully woke up Naruto was already back in the car and it was about 6 in the afternoon. "You sleep to long." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and in a good mind sat up. He felt much better, morning defiantly wasn't his time to be awake. Plus he has to protect Naruto every night from his dreams and the Creepers.

"I only sleep cause your dreams taste awful." He said. Naruto blushed and turned the corner suddenly, Sasuke loved the momentum he felt when this car went fast. Naruto turned into his apartment lot and Sasuke opened his eyes as he sensed something. He told Naruto to stay behind him as they walked up the stair, then a blonde was hugging the other blonde before they even reached their apartment.

"Naru-chan." Deidara moaned. He and Naruto were hugging each other on the ground, Sasuke watched with annoyance. He looked up as his brother stepped up beside him and glowered as Itachi didn't call off his lover.

"Do you want to come in for awhile Dei-nii?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned his back and jumped over the railing of the upper floor.

"Where you going Sasuke-chan?" Deidara asked. He looked at his brother's lover then he turned to Naruto.

"Give me the keys." He said. Naruto threw Sasuke the keys to his Volvo, and Itachi took the keys to Benz and turned to Deidara.

"I'm going." He said. He kissed him softly on the head and turned away jumping over the railing as well. He unlocked his car and followed Sasuke from his lot. leaving the two blonde's wondering where they was going.

Sasuke turned down a empty street, and then stopped at two large iron gates. He turned as Itachi pulled up and looked at his brother. "You really pick bad places to meet." Itachi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and they both looked up as the gates creaked open.

"I didn't pick the meeting place." Sasuke hissed. " I didn't even pick this meeting." Sasuke slid into his car and drove up the thin dirt road, Itachi right behind him. "I only wanted to meet my killer." Sasuke whispered.

Once inside the house, Sasuke followed the instructions given to him and walked right into the two large corridors. He looked around the poorly lit room and met with two snake eyes. He hissed and walked in that direction with Itachi behind him. Sauske smelled his brothers annoyance as they grew closer to the person who called this meeting.

"Welcome Uchiha's." The snake like person said. Itachi's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. Sasuke's eyes were calm, but he was annoyed really annoyed. "Now don't get angry at me." The snake man said. Sasuke just looked away and turned his gaze to the young man standing behind the snake man.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke said. He didn't take his eyes off the young man, he looked younger than Sasuke(21), he looked about Naruto's age(19). He glanced at Sasuke, then turned and pushed up his glasses.

"I want to dicuss you and Naruto-kuns future." He said.

* * *

Naruto talked with Dei-nii, but the blonde eventually fell asleep and Naruto was left pondering weather Sasuke was going to be alright. He had this feeling since Sasuke left that something was going to go wrong. He jumped when Deidara moaned and then he turned and pulled the cover further over his friends body.

"Naru-cha... Deidara murmured. He turned over on the couch and Naruto decided that he was going to get some sleep as well. He walked up the stairs almost stepping on Whiskers tail. He said sorry the the cat and then walked into his room, he told Iffy to get off his bed. The dog jumped off the curled up into a corner with Jupiter. Naruto curled up on his bed, he felt something warm curl up on his back as he slipped into sleep.

_Hours later..._

Naruto jumped as cold arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Sasuke looking over him. "Sasuke." He murmured. The raven slumped down on the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. Naruto turned to see the raven's beautiful face twisted in pain. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked. The raven put his hand on Naruto's head.

"Sorry." he whispered. Naruto couldn't say anything as he felt sleep begin to take him. "Sa...su...ke." He fell into Sasuke's arms. "I'm so sorry Naruto." Sauske said. The blood droplets fell off the bed leaving a puddle on the floor.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Secrets**

So Sad. T.T. I can't hold in my Tears  
Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chasing Pain

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of...hurt**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto leaning over him. Sasuke looked at his blonde and then rolled over.

"Sasuke." Naruto growled. Sasuke rolled over and looked at his lover through narrowed eyes. His eyes widened when he saw, the blood that soaked Naruto's arm.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at Sasuke, and then raised his hand. The smack echoed off the walls, and Sasuke rubbed his cheek as the slap mark began to heat up. It didn't hurt much, but it stung though Sasuke doesn't know why?

"You happened." Naruto hissed. Sasuke looked around the room, and stared as the blood painted the walls and floors. What happened last night? "You come home late, then when I try and talk to you, I sudden felt sleepy god knows why." Naruto kept going, but Sasuke blocked him out. What was he doing last night? "You and that damned Itachi, Deidara came up here just a few minutes ago asking me where the bathroom is." Sasuke looked at Naruto, and then turned as a sharp pain shot through him.

"What wrong?" Naruto's voice now full of concern. Sasuke turned his head to his blonde and smiled, but it slipped as the pain came back. His lips formed into a thin line as the pain shot though his whole body in quick uneven burst. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. He heard footsteps, and then Naruto's door swung open. He looked up to see Deidara standing over him. He gabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out the room. He thought he heard Naruto retaliate, but the pain had numbed his senses.

"Its ok, he's poisoned." Deidara said. Sasuke turned his head as Naruto exited his room and reached out. "Help me bring Itachi in here." Naruto and Deidara disappeared down the hall, and then he heard an agonizing groan. The two blondes were pulling his brother into the room. As Deidara held Itachi up, Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled out a large futon next to Sasuke and laid it on the floor.

"Naru-chan move." Deidara said. He laid Itachi down on the futon, and slapped the side of his upper body where the bandage was. "That's what you get, coming home with an open wound, then putting me to sleep so I won't ask any questions." Deidara kissed Itachi on the cheek and slipped away grabbing Naruto as he turned to leave. Sasuke looked at his lovers eyes one last time, then shifted so he could roll over.

He heard the sound of the door closing and guessed the two blondes were off to do something fun, until he and his brother recovered.

"We have an issue." Itachi said. Sasuke rolled on his side away from the wall to look at his brother. The older blonde was on the futon pain glazed his pale face making it even paler.

"What's the issue?" Sasuke asked.

"They went." He said. Sasuke realized he was talking about Deidara and his little blonde, but why...

"You can't mean...

"Yeah, Deidara isn't really good at keeping a secret, especially when he's deep into it." Itachi said. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke gazed back.

"We can only hope." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Itachi said. He heard his brother murmur something, and then he heard the quiet slumber of his heart. Sasuke guessed even his brother got tired from fighting something that was this powerful. Sasuke rolled on his back and took in a deep pained breath, then closed his eyes and fell into a paled faced mummy.

* * *

Naruto stared in amazement at the large castle that loomed over him and Dei-nii. He looked at his friend and watched as his pale skin glowed faintly in the shadows of the trees... Naruto wished for that, him and Sasuke were so close, that night was just so wonderful. Sasuke had... Naruto looked up his thoughts interrupted, by the creak of the large gates that stood in front of them.

"Come Naruto." Deidara said. Naruto looked surprised, Dei-nii never called him by his name not that way. Not after that night. Naruto leaned into the passenger seat of the car. It was eastern style so the driver's side was on the right. Naruto looked out the windows, his face painted in worry.

He looked up as a sudden flash of light had caught his attention. Naruto looked up from the car window to meet pale skin, dark hair, and red crimson eyes. He didn't look a thing like Sasuke and his brother and those were the only vampires Naruto had seen. He was smaller framed, and he kinda was like Negi well the hair anyway.

The boys eyes flashed, but he back away as he stared at Naruto. His eyes were full of fear as he back away; Naruto had glared back at him angrily. The boy looked as if he had seen something horrifying. Naruto was sure he wasn't ugly because he was always hit on. He looked at Dei-nii and stared as the blonde's eyes had grown angry red and when he opened his mouth to lick his lips. You could see the large fangs that hung on his gums.

"Dei-nii." Naruto whispered. He looked at Naruto with angry eyes, but he slowly began to calm down. He touched Naruto's head as the car came to a stop.

"Don't look at me like that again unless I'm dying." He said. Naruto nodded and Deidara pulled himself from the car, Naruto right behind him. They stared at the large front door and then looked at each other. Before they could take a step, three white flashes came in front of them. Deidara bared his fangs in a hiss, Naruto glared angrily at the three vampires that watched him with silent faces. Unknowingly Naruto's eyes had begun to glow a faint red mixed with orange.

The vampire's faces began to quiver as Naruto began to unleash his power. He hated having it; the power that he had it was dangerous and deadly. Dei-nii came up and patted him on the shoulder. Naruto looked at him and slowly began to calm down. His orange and red eyes were still glowing and the vampires stared at them as if they were the most beautiful things in the world.

"Stop." a hand lashed out. Dei-nii caught it before Naruto could do anything. Naruto stared at the dark haired boy that stood in front of him, the one that was standing in the window. Deidara snarled at him and he slowly began to back away. He looked uncertain as he stared at his mesmerized comrades. "Orochimaru-sama wants to meet you." He said. Deidara let his hand go and turned as the gates began to open. The older blonde began to walk with Naruto right behind him. The younger blonde didn't even say anything to the boy as he passed and followed his friend up the stairs and through the large doors into the castle.

Naruto stared angrily at snake man that sat in front of him. Dei-nii had left the room with the other boy, their eyes never meeting. His friend had resented leaving Naruto by himself with the snake man. Naruto hadn't really cared, he had searched the man's mind and dark intentions were there, but it wasn't towards Naruto.

"So" Naruto said. The snake man lifted his hand and Naruto jumped back as snakes jumped out at him. He felt a chip on his ankle and Naruto dropped like a rock on the ground. He felt his limbs become heavy, and then an unbearable pain shot through his whole body like a bullet. His whole body was numb, he couldn't feel anything and he couldn't move anything. The tears came faster than he wanted.

"Naruto-kun I need you whether you want to help me or not." The snake man said. He was still sitting, his golden eyes glinted as his lips pressed together and then a sword pulled itself from his jaws. He pushed the sword forward, Naruto jerked forward as blood spilled from his mouth. He moved his head a little and glared hatefully at the snake. The blood began to flow from his wound. As it hit the ground, it turned from red to black.

"What glorious blood!" The snake panted. He was heating up, Naruto flinched as the snakes cold hands wrapped around the sword, still attached to Naruto's body. He jerked it out earning more tears. He lapped up the salty things and leaned Naruto back. His hand wrapped around the blonde's chin. The blood flowed more slowly since the sword had been pulled out; the black blood hit the snakes hand and burned into his skin.

"That dark blood is what draws Sasuke toward you." The snake whispered. He licked Naruto's ear, "He loves you and wants to protect you so much he had been keeping secrets from you." Naruto hissed and his neck was jerked back violently.

"I know... he's... keeping secrets." Naruto gasped. The snake's eyes grew angry; he shoved his hands into the sword wound. This time Naruto screamed, the blonde's tears turned red, and his blood turned darker. It had this mincing look about it, and then the scent was awful.

"You know nothing." The snake said. He let Naruto go, the blonde dropped to the floor sweat and blood tears and on his cheeks. He painted the pain was unbearable, the poison from the snakes and the wound from the snake himself weren't healing just growing more painful. "The pain won't stop, but you shouldn't die." He sat down in his chair and lapped up Naruto's dark blood from his hand.

"Take him away." The snake said Naruto felt hands grab his arms and pull him from the room. Naruto glared at the snake, his eyes unable to activate. He slumped forward as the two men dragged him out. "Time to contact Sasuke." Naruto whispered once out of the snake's sight. He looked at the men and activated his eyes, the pain slid through him as his power began to work itself...

"Let me use the phone." Naruto said. The two men stopped and looked to toward the right of the castle hallways. Their eyes glowed mesmerized by the blonde. They carried him in the opposite direction in which they intended to go in. Naruto smiled and then carried on with his mind controlling.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he heard the ringing of the phone. He and Itachi had recovered and were wandering around the house forbidden to leave by their mates. He picked it up and spoke softly into the receiver. "Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi was over by the phone before Sasuke could even call him. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Sasuke's expression grew dark.

"No! Naruto I can't tell you." Sasuke hissed. Naruto choked in the phone. "What happened to Deidara?" Itachi hissed. He heard Naruto begin to speak quickly into the phone.

"You don't know." Itachi growled. Sasuke hissed at his brother and quickly spoke to his blonde one last time before hanging up.

"Let's go Itachi." Sasuke said. The older raven stood for a few moments before following Sasuke to the coat closet. The sun was still out, so they kept on their all black and slipped on the black trench coats. "Orochimaru knows Naruto's and Deidara's secret." The brothers looked at each other before slipping out the door.

_Naruto please be safe!_

**Next Chapter: Memories**

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

Chasing Pain

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of hurt**

I need all my fans to comment. Also sorry it took so long, i was just tired and i wanted to stop for a while.

* * *

Naruto sat in his cell. His hand over his wound. The pain was unbecoming, he hated it! What's even worse, he thought Orochimaru was the boss of the bar, but the ugly snake was more than a bar owner. Naruto closed his eyes letting the damp scent wrap around him as he tried to sleep. His sleep was filled with memories, the time he met Sasuke.

_He sat on the stairs his bright sky blues eyes were dull in the moonlight. He twitched as he felt a presence behind him, the power was so huge that it shook him with each step. As the creature drew close, his shifted a little._

_"I know you sense me." The creature said. Naruto chuckled his voice light as he spoke._

_"You're a vampire." He said. The raven was silent, but then he stirred as memories, thoughts, and ideas ran fast across his mind. The raven looked at the pained blonde and gasped at his features in the moonlight the raven knew he was pale, but this human had beautiful light copper skin. His eyes were the pained blue and his hair is a sunshine of sun. He was more beautiful than most of the vampires the raven met._

_"You're to kind." The blonde said. He was staring at the vampire, his pained blue eyes lit up with life as if he were going to laugh and sure enough he did. "Have you ever seen your expressions!" He gasped between giggles. The raven didn't even know he had expressions, but this blond boy seemed to bring them out. The raven chuckled and walked over to sit next to the blonde. They knew nothing of each other, but something attracted them._

_"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The raven said. The blond smiled playfully, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The blond giggled as he watched Sasuke's features. "That look." Naruto said. He leaned close to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "I love that look." The raven went rigid and leaned down on Naruto studying the blonde's features. He leaned closer and finally their lips met, the kiss was lustful as if they had known each other for years._

_"Stop tempting me dobe." Sasuke said. The blond stood up and slapped Sasuke on the back of his head._

* * *

_"You're so boring you teme!" The blond screamed running. Sasuke followed loving the fun he had with the blonde._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke!" The younger raven jumped, then turned to his brother. "Stop doing what ever you're doing. Its giving me a migrane." The older raven hissed. His crimson eyes shone, they was following Naruto's and Deidara's scent by foot. If they ran it would be a lot easier to get the two blonde's out if, the vampire and human -Now do you really think Naruto's a human *Talking to the readers* - couldn't do it by themselves.

"What was it you were thinking about?" Itachi asked. His eyes gave away no intention of curisoity, he was asking because it had given him a headache.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. Itachi didn't push the subject, but instead pushed ahead. Sasuke watched him, then closed his eyes, still avoiding the forest of tree tops as he tried to contact Naruto again.

_"Sasuke." Naruto whispered. The raven looked at the blond taking in his golden features, he thought he would have a one night stand, but the blond was just as attracted to Sasuke as Sasuke was attracted to him. Sasuke didn't answer as he stared at the slim body, the nice six pack, the tan lines and the... Hickeys. They all looked perfect on his skin, Sasuke watched Naruto for a few more moments before the blond called out. "You have that look!" Sasuke looked at Naruto's face, the blond was grinning, his eyes slits against his cheek bones._

_"What's the look?" Sasuke asked. The blonde sighed and shook his head. _

_"Not telling you Teme!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke sighed and walked away from the bed and into the bathroom..._

Sasuke jumped as someone called his name. He opened his eyes swerving away from a tree that was planted right in front of his. He stopped when Iatchi held hsi hand out in front of his face. They stood atop a tall tree, their crimson eyes could see everything in a 300 mile radius. They fixed them on one location. The place were a black castle stood taller than the trees.

"That's the place." Sasuke said.

"Yep, that it." Itachi murmured. Then they were gone.

* * *

Naruto twitched as the cell slammed open. Deidara was thrown in, his hair wasn't pulled back anymore, his clothes were torn and dirtied. Naruto let go of the wound Orochimaru had left, it was purple now and the whole cell smelled of rotting flesh.

"Deidara." Naruto said. He fixed his eyes on the pale vampire, the blond twitched and turned hsi head to Naruto. His eyes were a dull crimson, and his lips were dry. How long had they been here, it couldn't have been a day already.(Sorry, didn't put this in the last chapter, but when Naruto called Sasuke it was his first night, but the castle had moved so it took the two raven two days to find the castle. Gomen.)

"Naruto... blood." The blond gasped. Naruto twitched, would his blood be any good. It was poisoned, but Deidara was staring at the open gash. "Damn, they tore you up." Deidara laughd. Naruto switched his eyes back to the playful blue and smiled at Deidara.

"You don't look to good yourself." Naruto laughed. He held out his hand and folded his legs, the vampire crawled over to Naruto and rested his head on Naruto's legs liking the resting place. Naruto took his nails and dug into his wrist. Deidara flinched, Naruto had done this for him once before.

_"You're on stupid human." Sasuke said. Naruto sat in a corner Deidara's head in his lap, a deep gash in the side of his body and a line over his neck, though that wound had almost healed._

_Naruto glared at Sasuke and held out his hand. Sasuke was hesitant, since he had done that to the rough vampire. He couldn't tolerate that a vampire had gotten his fangs into Naruto once perfect neck. Sasuke had worked so hard not to suck from Naruto's neck._

_"Fine." He said. He pulled the knife from his belt and handed it over to Naruto. The blonde smiled softly st Sasuke, then gaze flickered to a barely *congous Diedara. The blond vampire's eyes were dull and lifeless. Naruto held out the knife to his wrist and took a quick swipe, Deidara, Sasuke, and Itachi, who sat in the corner, sucked up the sweet scent. Naruto held the his wrist close to the vampires mouth._

_"Drink." Naruto commanded. Deidara's gaze flickered to Naruto then to the human's wrist,_

_"Thank... you... Naruto..._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke and Itachi stepped into the court yard, their eye scanning the trees and large castle. The two raven's scented blood, but they couldn't tell if it was Naruto's, Deidara's, or the blonde captor.

"Lets go Itachi." Sasuke said. The older raven chuckled and the younger one couldn't help, but glare at his brother. As they stepped toward the stairs a new wave of memories hit Sasuke and this time they weren't that sweet.

_"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. The raven leaned over the blody body of the sixth person he killed. He glared at Naruto, the blond flinched, but held his ground. "Sasuke please stop this." Naruto pleaded, but the raven was lost to the one he loved now and the one he loved in the past._

_"Kill him Sasuke." The women said. Sasuke growled, then hissed, but he charged at Naruto. The blond couldn't even let out a scream as the raven bit into his skin. His fangs piercing deeper than usual. The blonde's scream finally left his mouth, it echoed on the walls. Sasuke stopped and looked up pulling his fangs out, he looked lost then his gaze turned to Naruto. His crimson eyes widened as the blood flowed heavily from the bite marks in the blonde's neck._

_"Sasuke why?" Naruto whispered. He went cold and his skin went pale. Sasuke whimpered then screamed, the sound made the walls shake, the ceiling crashed down sening ran into the desolant castle. The women was gone and Sasuke sat their, his eyes dull as he held Naruto's head close to his chest. _

_"Naruto_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Scared**

I know so sad T.T  
Please comment.

* Sorry i didn't know how to spell conscious correctly* Oh i just did Sorry


	6. Chapter 5: Scared

Chasing Pain

**Chapter 5: Scared**

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of...hurt**

* * *

Naruto jerked as the memory flooded away. Deidara had stopped drinking and was sleeping soundly on Nartuo's lap, but the blonde's legs began to tremble and it woke the vampire.

"Naruto." He murmured threw blurred vision. He looked into Naruto's eyes then quickly gripped the young human and hugged Naruto close to his chest. "Its okay Naruto." Deidara cooed, "Breathe." Naruto's face had turned red and tears had streamed down his face, moving in ripples over the whiskers. Deidara whispered something softly into Naruto's ear and the blond instantly calmed down.

"Thank you Dei-nii." Naruto said. Deidara slipped his hands over Naruto's round face and wipped the tears from his cheeks. He kissed Naruto's forehead gently and then slumped over leaning all his weight on the young human. Naruto made a "hmph" noise as all of Deidara's weight fell on him, almost making the blond fall backwards.

"Sorry." Deidara mumbled. "Its morning time... to... sleep." Then Deidara's soft snoring echoed lightly off the cold stone walls of the cell. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, he must contact Sasuke, because he was pretty sure the raven had seen the memory. He searched the area, through his minds eye, to find and see if he could contact the raven. When he couldn't find him outside, the blond checked inside the castle.

He searched each corridor till he found both the Uchiha brother walking calmly through one of the hallways. He smiled and watched them for awhile, both of them had empty faces, but their eyes showed worry and annoyance. Naruto chuckled and then whispered to Sasuke in his mind hoping the raven heard him.

* * *

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Itachi looked at his younger brother confused on why he always seemed to stop during important times. Sasuke suddenly closed his eyes and concentrated. Itachi watched still keeping an eyes open for guards of some sort.

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Yes, Naruto."_

_"Oh! I connected to you."_ The raven chuckled earning a look from his brother.

_"Where are you Naruto?" _

_"On the lowest floor, but you have to go through a huge maze of corridors to get here."_

_"Tell me which way to go."_

_"Sasuke."_

_"Yes."_

_"Touch Itachi."_Sasuke looked at his brother, then nodded as Sasuke gripped his brothers shoulder leaning on him. Itachi's gaze flickered and he took Sasuke by the arm and threw him, earning a hiss of suprise from the younger raven. Itachi looked on as Sasuke slammed into the wall with a thud, but it wasn't him that had hit the wall.

"You've seen me already." A voice said. Sasuke pushed himself off the invisible body pinned on the wall and quickly appeared by his brothers side. He looked at the kid that began to materialize. He closed his eyes as Itachi charged taking on the vampire without a second thought.

_"Itachi can't talk right now, can I take a message." _

_"Sasuke!" _

_"Ok, Deidara will have to project while Itachi is in battle."_

_"Stupid teme."_

_"Shut up dobe."_

Sasuke opened his eyes quickly as Naruto cried out the same time Itachi did. The younger raven did a front flip kicking his attacker under the chin, sending him flying into the air. Sasuke slid backward ending up next to Itachi. The older raven watched as Sasuke activated his eyes, his little brother was growing up fast. The two ravens bumped shoulders and both could hear as Naruto and Deidara called out.

_"Itachi!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

Sasuke went on the defensive as another vampire dived off the ceiling claws extended as he tried to attack Sasuke. The raven had been waiting and he threw his arm in the air, letting fire erupt from his hand killing the vampire.

"So that the Uchiha power." The vampire said. The brother looked at him and realized he had been the one standing with Orochimaru, Kabuto! Itachi and Sasuke let a low rumbling erupt from their throats. Kabuto snapped and six more vampires appeared by his side and with a wave of his finger they attacked.

* * *

Naruto jumped as his connection with Sasuke was broken. Deidara sat up, and pulled away from Naruto, but the younger blond grabbed Deidara's wrist earning a hiss from the older vampire.

"Stop!" Naruto growled. His features began to transform as he thought about Sasuke. Deidara glared at him, but sat down and waited for Naruto to tell him what they were going to do. Naruto took in deep breathes and calmed himself down, He wasn't going to lose himself.

"We have to get out." Naruto said.

"Well, yeah." Deidara said sarcastically. Naruto glared at him and murmured a "sorry" and sat in silence as Naruto thought for a few moments, but all that came up was breaking the bars and going head first into danger, so he went with it. Naruto told Deidara to break the bars and Deidara did so, but his movements were sluggish like he was in pain.

"Dei-nii." Naruto called. The vampire looked back from twisting the bars of the cell. Naruto tried to stand up, but a strong pain ran threw his legs. He cringed and looked at his side, the flesh had grown a dark black and when he tried to move it squirted and oozed purple slim. "Looks like you're going without me." Deidara nodded, but he stared at Naruto before taking off. Naruto knew Itachi meant more to Deidara than he did so he was content that the older vampire would get to be with his love again.

Naruto closed his eyes whispered, "Please be safe Sasuke." Then a sharp clang and the blonde looked up. A female stood in front of the cage, her face shadowed, but Naruto knew who she was and he felt his emotions beginning to get the better of him again.

"Please stop that." She said. She stepped into the thin light of the cell, showing her beautiful features. Her hair a cheery blossom pink, and her eyes a vivid red. Naruto growled at her, hatefully and she glared hatefully at him. "What not scared of me anymore?" She hissed. Her eyes lit up with amusement when Naruto's eyes wavered.

"Don't worry dear, after you're dead Sasuke will be all mine." She hissed. Then she was gone, Naruto watched the area she stood in then let out a painful moan then he blacked out, only hearing thr evil anickering of Sasuke's old lover.

_Sasuke please, I'm so Scared._

**Next Chapter: Sakura**

You guessed it right. I know i hate the idea of Sasuke and Sakura, but I had to have her the evil powerfull vamp stronger than Naruto (She's now really stronger than him, but until he lets out the Kyuubi she stronger) Please Review!!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Sakura

Chasing Pain

**Chapter 6: Sakura**

**From all the pain**

**Through all the glory**

**I know the Face...**

**The face of pain...that scarred look**

**The loneliness...  
The tears...  
The scars...  
The pain...**

**The face of pain**

**The face of loneliness**

**The pain of anger...**

**The many faces of...hurt**

* * *

Naruto was finding it hard to breath since Sakura left, it wasn't her presense or anything that got to him, but the poison was beginning to take affect. Orochimaru told him he wouldn't die.. Naruto rolled his eyes he didn't even know why he believed that bastard.

BOOM!

Naruto looked up, small piece of stone fell from the ceiling hitting the withering blonde on the head. He tried to activate his eyes again, but the pain shot through him like a bullet. Sakura had left him lying in the cell at least thirty minutes ago, which meant she either found Sasuke or got lost looking for him. Naruto went with the first decision, he leaned against the wall, it was the only thing that kept him from fainting.

BOOM!

Naruto closed his eyes he really wanted to jump up and run to help Sasuke, but he was in to much pain. "Sasuke...

* * *

The raven looked up from killing another vampire, he closed his eyes blocked out the screaming of the vampire under him.

_"Naruto." _The raven panicked when his blonde didn't answer back. He slammed his fist into the vampire mouth, and watched as the creatures head exploded spilling blood on his pale face. He was about to turn and call Itachi when a jolt passed through his body, Sasuke fell to the floor his body convulsing violently. His vision began to fade along with his hearing all he heard was the call of his name then... darkness.

****

Sasuke woke with a jerk, his body was sore and he felt weak as if he hadn't drunk in months. He closed his eyes and reopened them activating the sharigan. He could see every detail of the dark room, the mold growing in the corners, the covered furniture, and the dark figure standing in the corner... watching him. He realized his whole upper body was naked his pale skin giving a faint glow in the darkness of the room.

"You've always had the most beautiful skin." A seductive voice said. Sasuke tensed remembering the voice, remembering the pain, the hurt. He growled deep in his throat and let out a wicked snarl. The women's eyes grew angry and they lit up a faint pink as she began to control Sasuke's body. "That skin is what i've always wanted to touch, but I couldn't!" She hissed. She was now leaning over his half naked form her long cat-like nails digging into his skin. Blue blood rolled over his chest making him gasp, it hurt to bleed!

"What have you done Sakura!" He snarled. She glared at him and dug her nails into into his arms, shedding more blood. She smiled when Sasuke's eyes deactivated, he didn't have enough blood to keep the sharade up.

"I bit into both your legs Sasuke, your arms, and your neck." She said. Her voice went high as if she were going insane. Sasuke growled at her and she bleed him some more, he was starting to see spots.

"You're insane." He murmured. He was getting delusional, the world around him was growing darker. Sakura began ranting, but Sasuke's thoughts were on Naruto, was he ok? Did this women kill him? Would that nightmare that happened years ago be reborn? Sasuke closed his eyes and blinked away the dizziness.

"Sasuke are you alright?" She asked. She laid her head on his chest, her pink hair fawning out over his pale skin. Did she really think he was ok!?

"No." He growled. She smiled at him, her eyes still glowing pink, she moved away from him and back to the corner she stood in.

"I have something for you." She said. Sasuke flinched as lights flickered on, dim and depressing he looked over to Sakura who was pulling two bodies into the room. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he realized it was Dedara and Itachi, both of them were bleed panting and in pain as he was. "Sasuke you have to give me your seed!" She screamed. His attention snapped back to her and he glared hatefully as she began to undress. "I want to bare your child, we can be a happy family!"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke said. Sakura stopped, she was down to nothing only a pare of stockings.

"Leave that damn fox out of this." She snarled.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura jumped on Sasuke, her breast falling on his pale chest, he wanting to rip the damn things off. He's always hated women, they through themselves at anyone that seemed remotly handsome.

"Sasuke, please don't talk about that fox." She said seductivly, "Just let me bare your child." Sasuke snapped at her, his fangs fully extended. He grazed her nape leaving thing lines down to her breast. She moaned and squirmed on him. Sasuke stopped; ignoring her tuants about wanting to bear his child.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" She asked. Sasuke ignored her, she grew angry and lashed out at him, her claws made a clean line on his cheek. He flinched, but didn't say a word even as the pink haired women walked over to the Itachi and his lover. Itachi wasn't breating as hard as before, but he still needed more blood. He growled when he saw Sakura come over, but she ignored him and stood in front of Deidara. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him up to her neck. All she needed was for him to drink her blood and she could control him.

Deidara caught the scent of fresh blood and his body over took him, he opened his mouth readt to bite when he was pulled down. Itachi's scent now fueled him, the older raven growled at Sakura, his body leaned protectivly over his lover. The pink haired women snarled ready to fight, when they both stopped sensing something. A strong power, she turned around suddenly, she grabbed her clothes and slid them back on she blew a kiss to Sasuke and left the room.

* * *

Sakura ran the halls, her insticts taking her to the origin of the power. _It's Naruto!!_ Sakura jumped down the stairs disappearing and reappearing in different spots till she was on the bottom floor. He black and pink dress slid against the stone as she took slow strides. The power grew stronger as she got closer to Naruto's cell, she leaned her head and she pushed back quickly.

**"Who is it?" **A playful voice said. Salura felt the hairs on her arms stand on end, somwthing about that voice was truely frightning. **"Got you!**" Sakura jumped as pale hand gripped her arm. she felt her body being flung against a wall. She stared into pure blood eyes sending sivers down her spine.

**"You're the chick the kit was talking about."** He said. He wall tall maybe even taller than Sasuke, his hair was a mixture of orange and red almost like a newly lit fire. _Who's the kit?_ Sakura jumped when the man's hand fell over her chest, rubbing over her body.** "Nice rack."** The man gripped one of Sakura's breast and yanked it off. The blood spattered over his face and across the floors. Sakura screamed, then passed out; the pain to much for her.

**"Takes care of that."** He said.

_"Kyuubi give me back my body."_ Naruto's voice floated threw Kyuubi's mind.

**"Fuck off, I wanna have some fun first." **Kyuubi said.

_"Please take me to Sasuke."_ Naruto said. Kyuubi growled and then slowly began to fade away.

**"It doesn't matter, the seal is so close to breaking, I'll have my fun soon."** Kyuubi disappeared completely, leaving a sweating gasping Naruto.

"You could've taken me to Sasuke." Naruto murmured. Naruto did the only thing he could do run, he ran up as fast as he could. He needed to get to Sasuke. Sakura lifted her head, the pain was excruciating, she would get that damned fox for this.

* * *

Sasuke could hear Itachi and Deidara in the corner, the older raven was trying to get is lover to drink but he didn't want to hurt Itachi.

A Scream!!

Sasuke looked at the door, he willed himself to move but he hadn't recovered from the bleeding. Itachi grunted in the corner, which meant Deidara had finally given in. The door slammed open and in a flash of long onyx hair, Itachi pinned up a person against the wall. His eyes were glowing with anger, but it melted when he realized who it was.

"Let go Itachi." Deidara said. The blonde appeared next to his lover, he pulled Naruto into a hug when Itachi was finally away from the shorter blond. "Naru-chan i'm so glad you're ok!" Itachi went over the Sasuke and untied him, he let his brother lean on him as they walked over to the two blonds. Naruto jumped out of Deidara's arms and ran to Sasuke, he gave him a quick look over then sighed in relief.

Sasuke leaned on Naruto, the blonde took on Sasuke's weight he wasn't that heavy even with the outragious strength. Sasuke leaned down putting his lips right next to Naruto's neck, the blonde shivered at the breath that escaped those pale lips. Sasuke's fangs pulsated as he scented Naruto's sweet blood, he traced them over the nape then bit down right at his collor bone.

Naruto gasped, Sasuke sucked in the sweet blood loving the taste it filled him perfectly. He pulled the away from the Naruto completely refreshed, the blonde swayed a little, but Sasuke held him up by his waist.

"She's not dead you know." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at his brother. "I can still smell her somewhere in the castle."

"Me too." Deidara said. "Something's off about her, but she's still alive It's going to be hard to leave."

"Wasn't Orochimaru here?" Naruto asked.

"No, he was gone when me and Itachi came." Sasuke said.

"He wasn't something from you." Deidara said. He looked at Itachi, but his eyes were trained on Sasuke.

"Let's go we have to find her." Sasuke said. Naruto stedied himself and waited for Itachi and Deidara to feed one more time.

"Lets go find Sakura."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, just was doing other stuff didn't have time to type.

Please review!!


End file.
